The large available bandwidth in the millimeter wave (mmWave) band makes it promising for wireless communication, for both local area networks and cellular systems. To achieve sufficient received link margin, however, beamforming with large antenna arrays need to be deployed at both the transmitter and receiver. Unfortunately, the high power consumption of mixed-signal components on which the traditional precoding solutions rely mainly on makes the precoding/combining processing in the baseband, unfeasible.